How to Save a Life
by emoprinces16
Summary: Danielle lives in the dumps. a kind of place no one wants to even walk through let alone live in. All she wants to do is get her little sister out and have a better life for her. Will Carlos be able to help make her dreams come true? CarlosxxOC Rated T for language and some intense scenes


The bleak road stretched on for miles before Danielle. The road a dirt road filled with mobile homes on the side, pushed so closely together that there was no such thing as a personal yard or garage in this neighborhood. Of course, there was no need for a garage since the people who lived there were too poor to afford any car, even a stolen one. This is the neighborhood Danielle had called home since she was born, seventeen years earlier. The only plus of the neighborhood was there was a roof over your head, besides that the place was hell on earth. Just about everyone in the neighborhood were crackwhores and terrible people, and Danielle could not wait to get her and her four year old little sister, Charlotte, out there once she turned eighteen.

Trying to not dwell on her life, Danielle turned into her a place a few houses down from her own, the Pena's, mobile home. A smile crossed Danielle's face as she saw her baby sister, giggling and playing with Carlos, he holding onto her as he spun her around, a brilliant smile on each of their faces.

"Hey Hollywood." Danielle called after a minute of watching them.

Charlotte looked to Danielle as she heard her voice, "Dani." She screamed, leaving Carlos to get to her big sister.

"Hey, Char." Danielle said with a smile as the four year ran into her, Danielle picked her up once she reached her, making her twirl in a quick circle before kissing her cheek.

"How were you for Carlos?" Danielle asked Char as she stared at her, seeing that Carlos was walking up to them.

"I was good!" Char said proudly.

"She was, a complete angel." Carlos said with a smile as he ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Stop it." Char said with a giggle as she shakes her hair, trying to put it back in place.

"That's good; we should be getting home then for dinner and bath then bed time." Danielle said as she casted her eyes up to Carlos.

"Thanks again for watching her, Hollywood, I'll get you your babysitting money tomorrow when I get paid."

"There's no need, Danielle, I already told you I like watching Charlotte and don't need any money to do so." Carlos said with a soft smile.

"You sure?" Danielle asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, hey you wanna stay for dinner? We're having barbeque."

"I don't wanna be a bother." Danielle started.

"You're not; you know my dad loves when you guys come over. Besides, is your mom even home?" Carlos questioned softly.

"Probably not." Danielle said, her voice sharp and her body stiffening.

"Danielle," Carlos began, softly placing one of his hands on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No worries." Danielle said quickly before looking down at Char, who was staring curiously at Danielle. _Ignorance is bliss._ Danielle thought before speaking. "Do you want to eat at the Pena's house tonight?"

"Yes!" Char said excitedly.

Danielle laughed before looking to Carlos, "Guess we will be joining you guys."

"Awesome." Carlos said with a smile before holding his arms out, to which Char squirmed and went to his grasp. Carlos secured his grasp on her before walking up his short drive way area to his side door. He opened the door, leaving it open for Danielle before entering himself.

As soon as Danielle walked in the smell of hamburgers wafted into her nostrils. Danielle took a deep breath, breathing in the heavenly scent before smiling as she entered the kitchen area.

"Mmm oler buen padre." Carlos said once he entered the kitchen right after Danielle.

"Gracias, Los." Papa Pena said, a smile in his voice, before he turned his head and made eye contact with Danielle. "Oh Danielle, Char, hello! It's great to see you two."

"It's nice to see you too, Papa Pena." Danielle said with a smile.

"What brings you two here?" He questioned as he flipped the hamburgers.

"I said they could eat dinner with us, if that's fine." Carlos said as he put down Char, who had been pointing at Rex, there fluffy orange cat, since they had gotten into the house.

"Of course! You know you guys are always welcomed anytime you want to come over for anything." Papa Pena said with a smile as he flipped the last hamburger, "I always make too much food anyway, since Louis moved out I always forget I am feeding one less mouth. And you know how Louis ate, for at least three people." He said, his booming laughter filling the small kitchen. Danielle smiled, always loving that laugh since she was a child.

"Los, set the table for us."

"Sure thing." Carlos said he went to the cupboard to pull down plaits.

"How is your job going, Danielle?" Papa Pena asked after a minute.

"It's going." Danielle said with a laugh, "It's not my favorite place, but it pays the bills and gives me a little bit extra to save so I can get Char and I out of this place in a few months."

"Still want to get Char out of here?" He questioned, knowing it's what Danielle has been saving for since she was fourteen and has started her job.

"Yes, I actually found a small apartment in East Barfanks that's pretty cheap. It's in a decent neighborhood and will place Char in one of the best elementary schools in L.A."

"That's great, Danielle, remember tell me if you need help with that, and keep me posted."

"I will, no problem Papa Pena. I'm just hoping to get enough money by the time I am eighteen. I have to get Char out of here, I don't want her to grow up in this neighborhood like I did and not with our mom." Danielle whispered, tears coming to her face as she thought about it all. She was trying to make sure her little sister grew up in a stable environment, and not like she had. She doesn't want Char to wonder where her next meal will come from, or if her guardian will arrive home sober or drunk yet again. No, Char was not living like that.

"You will, God has a plan for you two, he is helping you out."

Danielle smiled at that, whether or not she believed it was another story, but it sounded nice in theory.

Carlos entered into the kitchen then, having finished setting the table.

"Just in time, dinner is done." Papa Pena said with a smile as he looked to Carlos. Carlos nodded as he left the room, returning with Char moments later. "How about you and Char get your food first." Papa Pena told them.

"Are you sure?" Danielle questioned, unsure if she should since she was just a guest.

"Of course, you guys are the guest." Papa Pena said with a smile as he stepped back for Danielle and Char to go ahead.

"Do you want me to make Char's food?" Carlos questioned.

"Sure, thanks." Danielle said with a small smile as Carlos went in front of her. Carlos quickly made Char's plate before placing it on the kitchen table and allowing Danielle to make her food. Danielle made her plate and then sat next to Char. Papa Pena and Carlos joined them moments later, there plates over filling with food. The four began to ate, a smile crossed Danielle's face at how right this felt. Even though it was simply eating a dinner with the Pena's, it felt more homey then Danielle had ever known and it made her just that more excited to get out of this place with Char in a few months.

"Where the hell are you bitch?" Danielle heard yelled through the hallway, instantly waking her up.

"Shit." Danielle cursed, jumping up from her bed that she shared with Char, checking to make sure that she was still asleep before leaving her room to go see her mom.

"There you are, bitch; where's the other bitch at?" Danielle's mom, Amy, slurred, obviously drunk.

"Her name is Char, and she is still asleep." Danielle said through clenched teeth.

"Don't you dare fucking talk to me like that." Amy snapped at Danielle, taking a step forward before slapping Danielle right across the check. The pain stung Danielle's left check, but refused to show her mom that she was in pain, because she knows if she did then her mom would just get the satisfaction she wanted. "Make me a glass of water." Amy's slurring of words returning as she went to lay down on the couch.

"Yes, mam." Danielle muttered, leaving her mom to enter the kitchen. Danielle placed a few ice cubes into a glass before running cold water from the sink into the cup. After the cup was finished, Danielle left the kitchen to give it to her mom. Once Danielle left the safety of the kitchen, she heard her mom's even breath. Creeping up to see if she was falling asleep, like she had hope she was, Danielle checked over the sofa silently to see that her mom had already fallen asleep. "Thank god." Danielle whispered, quickly putting the cup on the coffee table before leaving to go to her room.

Once she entered her room, she searched for her backpack, quickly finding it in the corner. Danielle emptied the contents in the bag, a couple of pairs of socks and a chap stick falling out as she did so. Danielle hurried to the one dresser in her room, pulling open the drawer to grab a couple of shirts and a pair of pants and shorts and a work outfit before grabbing underwear and socks. After stuffing those in her bag, she went to the drawer below hers to grab a few outfits for Char. Picking up the backpack, Danielle walked to the bathroom to grab her makeup case and the two's toothbrushes and toothpaste. Danielle grabbed her deodorant and pads before exciting the bathroom with the backpack. Entering the room again, Danielle went to her bed, getting on her knees to look under it before grabbing a small canvas bag full of all of the money Danielle had made the past three years. Danielle put that on top of their stuff before zipping the backpack up. She slung it around her shoulders before gently picking up Char, trying not to jostle her awake. Once she was in her arms, Danielle grabbed the blanket Char was using and her stuffed frog with one hand and her own stuffed wolf, one of the few things she had been given from her dad before he passed away, and the two pillows. After Danielle had grabbed everything, she left the room with Char in her arms.

Quickly and quietly as possible, Danielle walked past her mom and out of her home. Danielle walked the few homes to the Pena's residence, going to the back window before lightly tapping on it. A figure came to the window, belonging to Carlos. Carlos looked at her, a smile on his face, but showing the worry in his smile as he motioned for Danielle to go to the front door. Danielle did so, seeing that the door was already open with Carlos standing in the doorway, grabbing everything but Char.

"Thanks." Danielle whispered as she entered the house. She walked to the couch, gently placing Char on it before facing Carlos.

"Is she back?" Carlos questioned.

"Yes." Danielle said, nodding her head as she did so, "She just returned around fifteen minutes ago. She is asleep now, but I had to get Char out as soon as possible."

"I agree, hey lets go outside so we don't wake my pape."

Danielle nodded her head, following Carlos outside. As soon as the two stepped out, Carlos looked to Danielle his eyes widening slightly as his eyes focused on her left cheek. "What happened?" Carlos asked, his voice going soft as he gently caressed her cheek. Even with the pressure of his hand being gentle, Danielle recoiled from his hand because of the sharp shooting pain where she was slapped.

"I said my mom came home didn't I?" Danielle said, her voice defensive and distant, which she did often, never wanting to admit when she was defenseless.

"I'm sorry." Carlos whispered.

"Not like you can do anything about it, Hollywood." Danielle snapped quickly.

"Yes I can! I can get you out of this place, and I am. When I get my break I am moving you, Char, and my family out of this hell hole." Carlos said, a bit pissed but with a smile on his smile.

"You still have that Hollywood dream? I get it when you are five and think you can change the way you live your life but come on Carlos, your seventeen now, don't you think if you were going to make it, it would have happened now?" Danielle asked, being her blunt self.

"You can be a bitch sometimes, you know that right Danielle?"

"What do you expect when you live in this shit place?" Danielle questioned, looking Carlos dead on, her face cold.

"Miracles." Carlos said simply. "God gives those who deserve them their dreams, he makes miracles happen."

"To believe in God making miracles, you have to believe in Him first."

Carlos sighed, putting his head down in defeat. He knew arguing with Danielle had no real point, she was too stubborn to admit defeat; and even when you won she fought with you until you gave up.

"I'm sorry." Danielle whispered after a moment of silence.

"It's okay." Carlos said before standing up, offering his hand to Danielle once he did. She took it and they walked into the house, not letting go of each other's hands as they did so. Carlos led Danielle to the couch, both of them quickly checking to make sure she was okay. Danielle bent down to pick up Char's frog, having fallen off when the two were outside. She placed the frog next to Char, a smile on her face as she did so. Danielle bent down to kiss Char on the forehead before turning towards Carlos again. Carlos smiled at Danielle before dragging her into his room. The two walked across the small room, sitting down on the bed before Danielle untangled her hands from Carlos to lay down, allowing her body to relax. Carlos followed suit, pulling Danielle closer into his body. A soft sigh escaped Danielle's lips as she snuggled into Carlos' body.

Carlos knew the sigh was not from liking him, but from finally having human contact. Danielle was rude and cold some times, but that was only because she had never known any difference, Carlos knew that and accepted Danielle for her faults, one of the few people who had done that in her life. A life without love is lonely, that is why Carlos put up with her, he saw what most people over looked in the young girl. The world saw a cold bitch who would be just like her mother in a few years, but Carlos knew different, he saw a strong girl who was lost but knew she had a younger sister to take care of and would rather risk everything to save her sister from the world they lived in. Most people never saw this in Danielle, but Carlos was glad he had.

As thoughts raced in Carlos' mind he looked down at Danielle, her breathing had shallowed a bit and had become more even; meaning she was almost asleep. "I'm going to get you out of here Danielle, you and Char and my pape." Carlos whispered.

"You better, Hollywood." Danielle whispered back, a smile on her face as she kept her eyes closed and allowed sleep over take her, for once feeling comfort and maybe just the belief that miracles could happen.

**So I got this idea when I was watching "Little Birds." An independent film that Carlos was in. No worries, this is not even close to what the movie is like so I did not spoil anything. It's completely different than what I usually write, but I love taking on new challenges with my writing! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please tell me what you think! (:! Love you all!-Danielle 3**

**OH! And want a little hint on what my next stories will be? There more one-shots and might be pairing Danielle with a certain blonde with bushy eye brows ;) I will be posting that one hopefully soonish and "Never Judge a Book by its Cover" in around a month. I have less than three weeks of school and then I am done with High School! Woot Woot! Summer and college here I come! **

**Oh, and this was my first Carlos one shot, hopefully it was decent? And, I wanna know what you think; should I turn this into a short story?**


End file.
